Her First Kiss
by huddykoala
Summary: Samantha has something to tell to her father. One-Shot. Huddy, Chameron. AU. Second fic in English, so... Be nice?


Title: Her First Kiss

Title: Her First Kiss.

Pairing: Huddy, MichaelSam, Chameron.

Author: hornswoggle953

Rating: Something.

Summary: Samantha has something to tell to her father.

Warning: AU, this fic would take place somewhere in season 4. House and Cuddy are married.

Disclaimer: Sam and Michael are mine. :)

A/N: Second fic in English and this one is a little longer than the first one, so... There probably are more grammar mistakes and reviews would still be nice. :)

x-x

It was lunch time at the House's and everything was normal.

"Mom, the spaghetti is delicious." Samantha said smiling.

Samantha Cuddy-House looked just like her mother, with the only exception of her eyes. They were her father's eyes. The same electric and deep blue eyes.

"Thanks, sweetie. Now... Don't you have something to tell daddy?" Lisa asked and Sam looked down at her plate.

"Yeah, sweetie. Do you have something to tell daddy?" Greg said imitating Lisa's voice and Sam blushed.

"Unh... Dad... I kinda... Kissedaboyatschoolyesterday?"

His fork fell on the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I... Kissed... A... Boy... At... School... Yesterday. You gotta pay more attention, dad."

He ignored her and turned to his wife, raising the tone of his voice.

"You knew it! And you didn't tell me!"

Lisa shrugged.

"She wanted to tell you herself."

"She is a baby! She can't just go kissing guys at school like that!"

Lisa sighed and looked at the blushing Sam and then at the angry Greg.

"For God's sake, Greg! She is not a baby anymore! She's thirteen!"

"And you think that's a plausible age to a first kiss!"

"Your first kiss was when you were eleven, jackass!"

"Yeah, but I-"

"-Could you two stop that stupid discussion and focus on me?"

He looked at her and sighed, trying to look calmed.

"So... Who was the guy?"

Sam blinked and looked confused at her father.

"What?"

"Who did you kiss?"

She looked down at her hands. They were sweat.

"Unh... Mike Chase?"

His jaw fell on the floor and came to settle next to his fork.

"Michael Chase? Son of Robert and Allison Chase?"

"Do we know another Mike Chase?"

"You are not dating that boy, young lady!"

"Moooom!" She whined and then pouted.

"Oh, no! Don't "mom" me! This is between you and your father."

"Ha! In your face, Sammy!"

She just ignored him and pouted again.

"Yesterday you said "Oh, that's wonderful, Sam! Mike is a great boy!"

"You said that? You know I don't like him!" Greg said raising his voice again.

"You like him, you moron. You're just being jealous."

"I don't like him and I don't want him dating my daughter."

"Sam likes him and we know him since he was born."

"Do you like him, kiddo?"

"He is cute... And smart... And kind."

"So... He is gay."

"He is not gay, dad."

"He's in your ballet class, Sam."

"Because Aunt Allison forces him."

"That's what they want you to think."

"Sam's boyfriend is not gay, Greg. Now stop acting like two seven-years-olds and finish your food."

"Fine... But he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, so now you just go kissing guys that not even are your boyfriend at school? That's a relief." He said after stealing Lisa's fork and filling his mouth with spaghetti.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food, dad. And we have a date tonight."

"You have a date tonight?!"

"Yep."

"Says who?"

"Says me... And mom, of course."

"You gonna let her go out with that boy?" He asked her in disbelief.

"He's a nice boy. And it's just a date at the movies, it's not like she's gonna end up pregnant or something."

"You heard your mother, kiddo. Don't even think about having sex with that boy!"

"Dad, I'm thirteen!"

"So what? A few years ago I had a twelve years old patient that was pregnant."

"Sam's too smart to end up pregnant. Now can you two stop talking about sex at the table?"

"Ew! Mom, you said the "s" word! That's SO disgusting!"

"Not funny, Sam. Now... What are you going to see?"

"Horton Hears A Who."

"Seriously?"

Sam shrugged.

"I think it's cute."

"Don't you prefer to see it with daddy?" Greg asked her with puppy eyes.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, -"

"-Dad, Uncle Robbie is picking me up, we are going to the movies and I'm gonna sleep at Jen's. You gonna have a "Free of Sam" night. Just enjoy it!"

Greg looked at Lisa's innocent face and at her cleavage. Then he sighed.

"Fine, you can go."

FIM!

A /N: Nah, I don't really like it, but...

Good? Bad? Useless? Any grammar mistakes?

Just remember that English is not my mother tongue, that I get a little nervous when I write in English and that reviews makes me smile. :)

Oh, and just so you know... In Portuguese it spells "fim".


End file.
